1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to package assemblies and, more specifically, to packages which are particularly useful for shipping frangible items, such as the glass funnel parts of video bulbs as disclosed in the embodiment shown herein. The invention is also directed toward package assemblies that have durable components that may be returned to the shipper many times for reuse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The manufacture of television tubes is generally accomplished in two different plants, requiring the shipment of the glass component parts of the television tube from the component producing plant to a television tube or bulb assembly plant. In the past, the component producing plant manufactured a glass funnel having a relatively large, generally rectangular viewing end portion, to which a face plate is eventually integrally attached, and which tapered toward the other end down to a throat to which a neck tube was integrally attached.
A variety of special packages or containers, either corrugated or plastic or combinations thereof, have been disclosed in the prior art for shipping these unusually shaped glass components. Examples of these special packages are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,294,359; 4,278,170; 4,088,225; 3,961,707; 3,930,579 and 3,494,535.
Recently, the manufacture of television tubes has changed in that the neck tube may now be attached to the tapered end of the funnel component at the bulb assembly plant, where the face plate is then secured to the funnel and electronic components are inserted into the neck tube. This, then, requires new methods and approaches for packaging the "neckless "funnels to conserve shipping space. It also offers an opportunity to provide more durable packaging with components which can be returned to the original shipper in compact form for reuse to reduce costs. Further, it has been found possible to design such packaging in a way which not only meets the requirements for shipping delicate glass television parts, but which also may be used for generic packaging of a number of other products.
Many reusable packages or containers have been disclosed in the prior art, with U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,454,946; 4,040,558 and 4,037,775 being examples that illustrate types of such packaging assemblies. However, these containers are not suitable for the unique and burdensome shipping and storage problems encountered with glass components for television bulbs. Such components are massive, yet extremely fragile. Not only must the components be protected from harm during the actual shipment, but the containers must be stackable to heights which can best utilize both warehouse and transport vehicle space. Collapse of stacked containers causes damage to the containers and often to their fragile contents.
In designing package assemblies to satisfy the requirements noted above the first priority is to conserve shipping space to reduce transportation costs. The conservation of space then increases the glass density in the pack, thereby substantially increasing the weight of the pack. This, then, adds the requirement of greater package strength to avoid rupture and other package damage and/or damage to the contents. Moreover, the increased weight requires design features that will ensure stability of the package and permit warehouse and shipping stacking.
It is important to design a package assembly which utilizes the least expensive materials while maintaining performance and functional characteristics discussed above. In addition, the shipping costs can be reduced further if the packaging materials can be returned to the shipper for reuse. Finally, if the package assembly components can be returned to the shipper in a manner that occupies the least possible space, further incremental cost reductions can be achieved.
In my copending application, Ser. No. 869,639, filed June 2, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,787, I have disclosed an improved package assembly that meets the above-noted requirements for shipping neckless glass funnels under most conditions. However, even the improved corrugated cardboard package assembly disclosed can be deteriorated by the rough handling, humid ambient conditions, and water saturation encountered in overseas shipping by cargo vessel. In addition, even though designed to take maximum advantage of its collapsible features, labor costs are involved in the assembly and disassembly of such packages. Further, the size of television picture tubes continues to increase, both in commonly advertised diagonal measurement of the face plate and in the trend toward squaring of the face plate. The diagonal increase and the squaring directly impact the size, and thus the weight, of the glass funnel which cooperates with the face plate. Thus, additional package improvements are highly desirable.